1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for indicating connection statuses of a communication channel, and more particularly, to a display device for indicating connection statuses of a communication channel provided between two systems, wherein the communication channel has a plurality of communication links.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments of computer systems, database systems, and the Internet, there are more and more important systems which must be connected so as to form a communication channel to communicate signals with each other through the communication channel for performing some specific tasks or for certain goals between two systems. On the other hand, without the communication channel between the two systems, the two systems would not be able to perform a coordination task at the same time. Generally, a cable always plays an important role in the communication channel between two systems. That is, the cable is usually used as an electrical or optical connection media and a main portion of the communication channel between two systems. For a conventional cable connected between the two systems, there are only two statuses for a communication channel comprising “good/ON” when the communication channel is OK for signal transmission between the two systems connected by it, and “bad/OFF” when the communication channel is not OK for signal transmission between the two systems connected by it because of certain abnormality such as cable disruption. When there is a third channel status occurred, there is no way to indicate such a third status through the conventional display unit. Therefore, there is a need for a channel status display device which may indicate a third channel status other than the “good/ON” or “bad/OFF” status.